The Real Secret
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Imogen has reached the end of her tether. She can no longer stay at Cackle's and she certainly can't work with Constance any more. But is she being completely truthful about the reason why? And does she know all the facts? A three part story based on "Secret Society" and something completely separate to my other work.
1. It Had To Be Her

_"_ _No, don't think about it anymore. Box it away with everything else."_

Imogen Drill repeated the mantra over and over in her head as she walked through the always cold halls of Castle Overblow. It was impossible though, the mix of embarrassment and indignation kept rising up in her body making her feel physically ill. There was only one thing to do.

"That's it I'm resigning." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt something. Not better exactly but slightly more in control. And with someone else to blame which always helped. "It's Constance Hardbroom, the way she talks to me."

Immediately Amelia was at her side, guiding her to sit down and speaking in that soft calming tone she used whenever someone was in need of comfort.

Even as Imogen ranted about being treated as one of the pupils she recognised that that was exactly what she sounded like, a petulant teenager. The thing was, she just couldn't stop herself. Which is exactly what caused her to blurt out the most stupid thing she could have said.

"Oh don't worry Miss Cackle, I was offered a job during the holidays. At my boyfriend's adventure centre."

She was so angry that the almost lie rolled easily off her tongue and she couldn't deny the satisfaction at the shock that appeared on Amelia's face. At least it seemed someone would be bothered if she left. Unlike _somebody_ else.

"Of course I'm serious." Imogen retorted when Amelia questioned her. But even as the principal stared at her she could feel her bravado vanishing. What was she going to do?

The rest of the afternoon was spent sulking and reflecting. Not just on this particular day but on several significant days over the past three years. Imogen's problem, as she recognised herself, was that she tended to lash out and then allow her bad mood to fester. Exercise helped but right now she didn't have the energy to get up from the armchair and do something active. Instead she curled up on the chair, ignored the background noise and reflected on the mess she had made of things.

She was in this same position when Amelia re-entered the room with a reluctant Constance hot on her heels. The principal couldn't help feeling protective as she looked at the woman flopped down on the chair. She looked so young, so lost. Amelia was very fond of Imogen, she was fond off all her staff members but Imogen had brought a new life and new perspective to the school. It had taken some time for Constance to agree to adding P.E to the curriculum but even the stern Potions teacher couldn't deny that everyone had benefited from the subject shake up. The problem was that these two teachers could never seem to get along. There would be weeks of what seemed like a truce and then a blow up like today. It was like an undercurrent of tension that never seemed to vanish.

"If only they could form a friendship, things would be so much easier.", Amelia pondered as she tried to encourage Imogen to stay. Unfortunately Constance was not helping matters with her apology. She was so stiff, so false sounding and so uncomfortable looking. In fact Amelia was amazed when Imogen agreed to think things over. Maybe there was some hope?

Imogen did in fact want to think things through. She also wanted to talk. However, the person she needed to talk to was also the person she wanted least to face. She was halfway to her bedroom when she decided there was no point in running away. If she wanted to make a really informed decision and have some hope of losing the regrets that were eating her up inside she needed to confront her fears.

"I still think she'll stay. It's all attention seeking. That's what happens when you employ a non-witch in a witch's school."

Hidden behind the wall, Imogen's face fell. _"So that's what she really thinks?"_

Propelled by anger she confronted Constance and Amelia. "Well, the truth's out now", she spat before storming off towards her bedroom to grab a pen and some writing paper.

Fifteen minutes later she was in Amelia's office. "Here, my resignation. Now you have it in writing and there's nothing more to say."

Amelia looked up from her desk, "Really Imogen? Alright, if you really want to leave then I'll accept your resignation. But before I do, I'm going to share a few thoughts with you. Are you willing to listen?"

Imogen sat down on the other chair. She didn't know what to expect but she was curious enough to hear Amelia out, "Go on."

"What you overheard today cannot have been very nice. What Constance said about you being a non-witch was wrong and she knows it. However, she said something else that got me thinking. Do you really want to resign or are you in fact looking for attention?"

"I, well, no. I,,." Imogen spluttered.

"I cannot be sure", Amelia carried on, "But instinct tells me she was right. The thing I don't understand is why? Also, you blew up at Constance when I too was involved in the conversation. Why not at me? Is it because I am your employer? Well, if you're going to leave anyway that wouldn't stop you, you have a job to go to and you know I'll still give you a good reference. Please Imogen, tell me what's really happening?"

It took a good four minutes of silence before Imogen finally spoke, "It's her."

"Who my dear?"

"It's Constance. It had to be her who found me with the third years earlier. Even though I wasn't doing anything wrong it was just so embarrassing. And then for her to call me out like that in front of them. She's always berating me, treating me like a child, making me feel inadequate."

Amelia rested her chin on her hands and looked across the table. Imogen seemed close to tears as she ranted about the Deputy Head. "So, you don't like Constance? Well, maybe we can…."

"No", Imogen shouted abruptly. "No, I do like her, that's the problem. I wish I didn't but I, well, I like her in a way that I really shouldn't."

At that exact time that Amelia and Imogen were talking the woman they were discussing was reflecting on what had happened that afternoon. Although she tried to ignore it, her stomach was churning with a mix of guilt, regret and something else she couldn't quite place. Knowing that apologies were really not her strength Constance decided to ask Amelia, who was much better at these things, for some advice.

"I like her in a way that I really shouldn't."

It was too late for Constance to stop herself appearing in Amelia's office. It wasn't so much Imogen's words that told her it was in fact she who was being discussed, but rather the actions of the other woman that confirmed her thoughts.

"Oh God."

Imogen's summer tan completely vanished as she rose from the chair, pushed past Constance and exited the room at speed. Meanwhile, Constance was left with a bewildered Amelia looking at her and a heart that was beating slightly too quickly in her chest.

 _"_ _Could it really be?"_

 ** _A/N So what's going on? Hope you enjoyed the first part, a bit more will be revealed in the next chapter._**


	2. I Did Try

**_A/N Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot. Another pretty short one here but hopefully it will give you some more context and you enjoy this one too._**

Contrary to what many people thought, Constance wasn't the cold, unfeeling person she portrayed herself as. She did feel, very deeply in fact and this was what caused her to hide these feelings away from anyone else lest she get hurt.

In general her strategy worked. She could get through the days and most nights by working, by driving discipline, by just being "HB". But some days it was more difficult to keep the facade up. This was one of those days.

She left Amelia's office shortly after Imogen had fled. Her idea to speak to the principal had been forgotten about as she tried to calm her thoughts. Without any real plan Constance had found herself alone in the staffroom. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thanked her lucky stars that Lavinia and her organ had vacated the room and she could be alone with the questions that were running through her mind.

 _"_ _Did she mean me?"_

 _"_ _But what about?"_

 _"_ _We never really…"_

As she stared out the window a memory that she had tried to suppress for nearly two years came back again to haunt Constance. It was easy to relive the moment, she was sitting in practically the same spot, in fact she was wearing the same dress. There was just one thing, one person missing.

 _"_ _I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her to kiss me. I almost did. She almost did. But then Davina Bat and Mildred Hubble ruined everything."_

In truth Constance knew that only part of her thoughts were true but allowed herself to reflect on the one time she had very nearly received exactly what she wanted.

 ** _Two years previously_**

It was just before Christmas and Amelia and Davina had insisted on a festive party before the girls left for their two week holiday. Constance could not have imagined anything worse and true to form was hiding out in the staffroom. Amelia had expected as much and wasn't too bothered that her Deputy was staying away. In fact it was probably better that she wasn't ruining the party by sulking in a corner. No, it was a much more acceptable arrangement, the girls were having fun and Constance was happily drinking some mulled wine and reading her book alone. At least she was until the door opened.

"Oh." Imogen stopped short as she entered the room. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to hide out for a while, I'll go upstairs and leave you to it."

There was a split second of silence as the two women looked at each other. It was broken by Constance who was trying very hard to ignore the fluttering in her chest area as she looked towards the doorway.

"Really Miss Drill, this is a communal room. Even I do not think that I own it. I'm sure you won't be too much of a disturbance as long as you keep the noise down."

Imogen was surprised at the almost invitation but tried to hide it along with the little thrill she was feeling inside. She gave a wry smile as she sat next to the blazing fire. "No fear on that score, I came here to get away from the noise. How can one person be so loud?"

Constance looked up from her book and sighed, "I have known that woman for eighteen years now and have asked myself the same question countless times."

"How did you know I was talking about Davina?", Imogen enquired with a laugh.

"Well you were weren't you?" Constance gave a tiny smile in return. As much as she had opposed the addition of P.E to the Cackle's curriculum, even she could see the positive effects from the new class. And it was nice to have someone on the staff that bit closer to her own age. And of course Imogen _was_ exceptionally good looking. Drat, there was that thought again, the one that was popping into her head more and more often these days. Good looking, smart, kind, patient, nurturing, funny and completely off limits.

"Would you like some more wine?"

"Pardon? Oh, yes please."

Imogen refilled Constance's glass before pouring her own. As she did so she cast a look at her colleague. Constance's hair was loose and looked almost auburn in the firelight. She looked younger, less harsh but still immaculate.

 _"_ _And way out of my league."_

Constance was annoying, she was aloof and stubborn but Imogen had seen different sides to her during her time at Cackle's. The witch was unbelievably intelligent and wanted the girls to learn as much about magic as they could from her. She was witty and funny, although she seemed not to realise at times. She was kind, even though she tried to hide it. Imogen had seen her look after Amelia and the students when they were ill. She also made sure the girls knew how to look after their cats and keep them healthy. It was these little chinks in the armour she donned every day that had caused Imogen to fall for Constance Hardbroom.

For a while the two sat in silence. Constance pretending to read her book while Imogen stared at the fire.

"I thought you would be in the thick of things with the others.", Constance eventually commented.

"Me? No, I enjoy a good party but I'm not into Christmas. Davina's 'singing' was the last straw but really I was only ever going to show my face for a big. I would have gone to bed but my room is freezing so I thought I'd make the most of the fire for a while. How about you, what's your excuse?"

Constance put down her book and shrugged, "I knew they'd have a better time without me."

Imogen felt her heart sink at the response. Yes, Constance was strict and she did frighten the girls at times but there was something about her that made the students very fond of their potions teacher. She had heard several of them ask Amelia where Miss Hardbroom was and a couple looked genuinely disappointed that she wasn't there.

"That's not true you know."

"Oh it is. But I'm used to it by now, I've never been a party person. I'm not much of what you would call a 'people person' either I suppose."

Imogen shook her head, "You don't have to be but don't think that people don't want you around, that's not true." As she spoke she moved from the armchair and without knowing exactly why, went to sit next to Constance on the couch.

"Really?" Constance watched Imogen sit next to her, expecting to feel uncomfortable but instead finding a bubble of something like excitement build up inside of her.

"Really. I'm actually pretty glad you're here. I was a bit down and all set to stew on things by myself, this time of year tends to do that to me. My parents split up around Christmas when I was a teenager and ever since then I don't enjoy the season. But tonight, just being with you, even if we haven't talked that much. It's been nice, relaxing in a way.

"I'm sorry.", Constance murmured, it was hard to speak properly when Imogen was sat so close, looking right at her.

"For what?"

"About your parents. That you don't like Christmas."

"Thank you." Imogen was touched, she could tell that Constance was being genuine. She was also feeling slightly intoxicated, not from the wine but by being so close to someone who up until now had seemed so far away. She found herself moving closer, looking at the dark lips that seemed to also somehow be coming nearer to her. Was this really happening?

"Mildred's fallen over. I think she's broken her leg. Or her ankle. Or her toe. Or something. Quick, help."

The moment was well and truly broken by Davina bursting through the door, screeching at the top of her lungs. Constance and Imogen immediately jumped up and went to assess the damage. As it turned out it was only a sprain but by the time Imogen had tended to the patient and Constance had managed to calm Davina it was well past everyone's bedtime. The following day the girls had gone home to their families, Imogen had left to spend the holidays with her mother and the nearly moment was never spoken about again.

 ** _XXXXX_**

That didn't mean it wasn't thought about. Constance relived those seconds of anticipation as she sat in the staffroom on that sunny September day and asked herself the same question yet again.

 _"_ _What if?"_

"Oh." History seemed to repeat itself as Imogen came through the door again. "I thought you were in the office. I won't be a moment, I left my handbag here."

Constance watched as Imogen located her bag under the large table, At no point did she look in Constance's direction but even so it was impossible to disguise the bright red flush that was creeping up the P.E teacher's chest, neck and face. She also couldn't hide her shaking hands or the tear stains that were showing on her cheeks. Constance already felt guilty for what she had said earlier that day but it was the sight of Imogen looking so sorrowful that drove her to speak.

"Do you really want to leave?"

Imogen started at the question. "I've given my notice haven't I?"

"That's not what I asked you. Do you really want to leave?"

"I think it's the only choice don't you? Especially since you, well, you know."

Constance took a deep breath, "Imogen, sit down. Please."

After a moment of battling her instincts Imogen did just that. She sat at the table, nowhere near Constance, looked at the crack in the corner of the ceiling and waited.

"Firstly, I would like to apologise for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for and wrong. I should never have referred to you being a non-witch in a derogatory way like I did. You would have every right to report me to the Witches Council. That is not why I am apologising though, I truly am sorry."

Imogen's jaw dropped. An apology? From Constance? Without Amelia prompting it? She couldn't believe it.

"Is that supposed to stop me from leaving?"

Constance shook her head. "No, that was an apology. Imogen, you and I well, I'm not quite sure what happened. We didn't start off so well, then things seemed to get better for a time then, well in the past year or so it's gone downhill again."

There was a pause before she continued to speak in her steady, almost monotone voice. It was the only way she knew she could get the words out without breaking down completely.

"You seem to think I do not like you, or even respect you. And perhaps I have given you cause to think that. In fact I know I have, deliberately at times in order to protect myself. But I cannot allow you to leave without telling you that it is not the truth, in fact it is the furthest thing from the truth. I do like you, I respect you, I care for you and for your happiness. I do not want to believe that leaving Cackle's will make you happy. Perhaps it will but please, don't leave because you don't know the full story. And don't leave because of me. I promise I will make more of an effort in the future. The girls will miss you, Amelia will miss you and if you go, I will miss you. I will miss you terribly."

Imogen couldn't quite comprehend what she was hearing. Was this a dream? "Constance, I, I don't understand. Do you mean?"

"I mean I'm in love with you, I have been for quite some time." This time it was Constance's turn to flush as she blurted the words out.

"You're…? With me? But you never said? I thought I imagined it, that night when we…." Imogen shook her head as she trailed off.

"The night we almost kissed? I told myself the same, that's why I didn't say anything. I kept it buried away for months until eventually I had to find a way to tell you how I felt."

Imogen was confused, "Tell me? But you never told me, until now. Why?"

There was a sound, almost like a sob across from her, "I _did_ try. That's why I arranged to go on the camping trip with you, I was going to tell you then."

"Oh."

"Exactly, I went and then right as I plucked up the courage to confess my feelings for you, you met _him_. I was too late, I lost my chance."

"Constance, please listen.." Imogen went to take the pale shaking hands in her own but at that very moment the staffroom door opened and Amelia walked in,

"Ah Imogen, Serge is on the telephone for you."

Imogen was torn. Did she ask Amelia to make an excuse? Did she ask Constance to wait while she spoke to Serge?

In the end she didn't have a choice. Before she could open her mouth the woman next to her pulled away then vanished like a spectre into thin air.


	3. Let Me Explain

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Okay then. Bye."

Imogen hung the phone up and sighed. This day was not turning out the way she had expected. She sat on Amelia's office chair and gave herself a moment to think.

 _"_ _She's in love with me. She said_ ** _is_** _didn't she, not was? Constance loves me."_

It was a strange feeling to know that the person you'd harboured feelings for over the past couple of years seemed to feel the same way you did. The question was, what did they do now?

"Talk I guess."

Imogen said the words out loud as she stood up from the desk. She was now on a mission, her only focus was finding Constance. That was until she met a despondent looking Mildred. There was no way she could leave the girl looking so sad. She sat down to speak to her, listening as Mildred poured her heart out about "the stupid school".

"Nowhere else has Miss Hardbroom though."

Mildred's words caused Imogen's heart to flutter. Nowhere else having Miss Hardbroom could prove to be a real problem.

"No, I know she can be difficult." she murmured. _"Difficult and awkward and beautiful and mysterious and everything I could want."_ It was hard to silence her thoughts but Mildred needed her.

"Leaving would be easy, but it would be a defeat." Imogen knew Mildred was listening to her, taking her advice to stand up for herself. But for the teacher the words had another meaning . She was going to stop acting like a coward and fight for what she desired.

Hoping that Mildred was feeling better, and resolving that no matter what, she would discuss the antics of Ethel and Drusilla with Constance, Imogen looked up towards one of the castle turrets. There, staring off into the distance was exactly who she had been hoping to find.

"There you are. Phew, those steps are steep." Imogen took some deep breaths as she reached the top of the stone stairs. Immediately she saw the look on Constance's face and took a guess at what was going to happen. "Please, please don't vanish. I need to talk to you."

Constance turned away and stared into the evening sunlight, holding onto the wall for something to do with her hands. "What is left to say? I imagine you've made your arrangements with Mr Dubois. When is he coming to collect you?"

"He's not. Constance, just let me talk. Let me thank you for being so brave. For doing what I couldn't do and confessing your feelings. And please, let me tell you that I feel the same way."

"You do?" Not quite believing what she had heard Constance tightened her grip on the stone wall. She could feel the tiny stones digging into her hands so this couldn't be a dream,

Imogen moved closer, keeping her movements slow lest she frighten the other woman away. "I do. You said you're in love with me. Well, I'm in love with you too."

"Love? How can you love me. You're in a relationship with someone else. You love him, you're going to leave the school to be with him. You're going to leave me here and have a life, probably a family with him." Constance couldn't keep her voice level as the tears started to fall. "Do you think you can have the best of both worlds? I can't share you Imogen. Even if that was a possibility I couldn't bear…"

"Hey, shhh. Let me explain. Come sit down here next to me and I'll tell you exactly what's been happening."

It took a moment but eventually Constance turned and lowered herself to sit down on the ground next to Imogen. She was looking anywhere but in her companion's direction but at least it seemed that she might listen.

"I'm so sorry I've caused you this upset. Constance, Serge and I broke up."

Constance's head snapped around. "What? When? Now?"

"No." Imogen responded, "In July."

"But you told Amelia your boyfriend had asked you to come and work in his adventure centre."

"Well, I may have stretched the truth slightly. He did ask me, I guess it was a test in a way. We hadn't been getting along, we were arguing and for me the attraction that had been there had fizzled out. At the beginning I did have feelings for him, I'm not going to lie to you about that. But we both realised that he cared more for me than I did for him. He decided to go back to Canada and open an adventure centre, he asked me to go with him and I said no. That was the final nail in our relationship coffin.

"I didn't spend the summer with him. I spent some time with my Dad then my Mum. I did meet up with Serge last week before I came back here. We were able to talk things through and he asked me if there was someone else. I couldn't deny it. Even though I had never actually cheated on him, there was. You."

"Oh."

"Yes. Constance, I have been in infatuation and then, as I saw the different sides to your character, in love with you for quite some time. As much as I cared for Serge I was never "in love" with him. You said you could never share me, I would never ask you to do that. My Dad cheated on my Mum and it took me ten years to forgive him. I would never want to do that to anyone. I don't know, maybe in my thoughts I did but it wasn't intentional. I feel things for you that I have never felt for anyone else. I tried to deny it but I can't do it anymore.

Constance couldn't process what was being said to her. Imogen was single, she wanted her, there was nothing standing in their way. Slowly a smile started to spread across her face. She leaned towards Imogen, hoping that this time they wouldn't be interrupted.

"There's just one thing."

The witch's heart sank. Of course there was. "What?"

"You said you couldn't share me. Well, I can't be your secret." Imogen's heart was hammering in her chest but she needed to be clear from the beginning.

"My secret?"

"Yes. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself but if we want to be together, we need to actually 'be' together. Not a secret relationship with snatched moments. I can't do that. I…"

"Imogen." Constance was really smiling now as she looked into the green eyes. "If you were truly mine I would take out an advertisement in every national newspaper. I would personally telephone everyone in the phonebook to break the news."

"Really?", Imogen's entire face lit up with joy.

"Really. But before I do that, let's take a step back. You want to be with me? I want to be with you. You are free to be with me. I want the world to know we are together. There is nothing in our way. Is that correct?"

Imogen thought for a second before answering, "I believe so."

"Then I will do something I have dreamed of doing for quite some time."

As first kisses went it was definitely one that was worth waiting for. The two women moved towards each other, letting their lips brush together. It was soft and a bit timid at first but became firmer as their confidence grew. As the moments passed they were still kissing. Then they would stop for a few seconds to smile at each other before kissing again.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

To Constance's delight Imogen leaned against her, taking her hand before sighing happily. The couple cuddled close as the sun set in the distance.

"So you and me?", Imogen couldn't believe it.

"It seems so. I cannot remember ever feeling this surprised, this happy. Though, I can't help regretting the wasted time." Constance leaned down and gently kissed the blonde hair as she spoke.

"Don't think of it that way. Think that we waited until the time was right for us. Everything else that happened in between just meant that we were really sure."

"But if Mildred Hubble.. " Constance began to argue back.

Imogen silenced her with a kiss, "Don't. And speaking of Mildred, I had a chat to her earlier. She's pretty upset at what happened with the Cauldron club. Things went too far, she feels excluded which I can relate to. I know you're not her biggest fan but she's a nice girl and she deserves to be treated with fairness and respect. By the other students _and_ the staff."

Constance huffed for a second but she knew Imogen was right. She didn't dislike Mildred but she didn't understand her. And if she was truly honest she had often wondered what would have happened if the clumsy girl hadn't hurt her foot that night.

"Alright", she sighed. "I shall speak to Ethel and Drusilla as well."

"Good." Imogen couldn't resist another kiss.

"May I ask you something?" Constance bit her lip nervously as she pulled back.

"You can ask me anything you want."

"Why did Serge telephone you earlier? Had you contacted him about his job offer?" Constance was surprised at the laugh she heard in response.

"No, I promise. It was a pure coincidence. He found my compass when he was packing and wanted to say he'd post it back to me. He was really just ringing to say goodbye before he leaves. He know's we're over and I think he's just happy to move on now." As she spoke Imogen's laughter faded. "You were right about something you said earlier."

"What's that?"

"I _was_ looking for attention. Not intentionally but when I heard you say it and when Amelia confronted me I couldn't deny it. I wanted a reaction, I acted like a teenager and I'm sorry. It's one of my worst personality traits."

She was stopped by yet another kiss.

"You're sorry for acting like a teenager. I'm sorry for acting like a bigot. What matters now is how we act in the future. And Imogen, I promise you, from now on you'll have my attention all the time."

"Hmmm I like the sound of that."

Imogen smirked as she climbed into Constance's lap. They kissed again, although this time things really started to heat up. Their kisses moved away from the lips and further down along the neck. Hands started to wander and soon they were both moaning and trying to move closer together.

"I don't normally move this quickly but I want you so much.", Imogen whispered.

"Neither do I but I can't help feeling we've waited long enough. Please, come to bed with me." Constance's dress was suddenly feeling far too tight. And of course she was dying to touch even more of this beautiful woman who was tempting her so much.

"Yes, oh God yes. But how can we get there unseen?" Imogen couldn't bear the thought of having to go through the school corridors. With their luck they'd run straight into the students or worse still, Amelia.

"Like this. Hold on."

Within seconds they appeared in Constance's bedroom. It was neat, tidy and far more nicely decorated than Imogen had expected.

"Nice place you have here.", she giggled as she was deposited on the bed.

"Thank you. You can admire it properly later. I'm also looking forward to seeing your bedroom in the future." Constance grinned as she crawled on top of Imogen. She had waited a long time for this moment and she was going to savour every bit of it.

"Have you…?" Imogen wasn't sure how to ask the question but it just seemed to come out.

"Yes, yes. Have you? With a woman I mean?"

"Yes."

It was surprising but neither felt any jealously about each other's previous histories, they were too excited about being each other's present and hopefully future to care about anything else. Their clothes rapidly disappeared with a few moans, gasps and giggles until suddenly Imogen found herself gazing at the naked woman standing above her.

"You are so beautiful."

Constance blushed and instinctively went to cover herself with her hands. While there had been other lovers in the past, that had been some time ago when she was younger. Currently she was feeling a little self conscious as she took in the toned, tanned body lying on her bed.

"No, don't hide anything from me, I want to see all of you." Imogen smiled as Constance lowered her arms. "You're perfect. Now, come here and let me touch you."

Imogen very happily found herself in an almost sitting position with the sexiest woman she could imagine moving on her lap. She gasped with pleasure when she felt Constance's body rub against hers. Every movement felt new and exciting, every moan and whispered word was a turn on.

"Mmm, please don't make me wait any longer." Constance was loving everything they were doing but right now she needed to feel more, to _do_ more.

"Anything you want gorgeous."

Imogen leaned back and opened her legs a little wider as Constance adjusted her own position. Luckily they seemed to have the same idea. They brought their bodies together, groaning as they began to move. As with their kisses it was slow at first, becoming faster and more purposeful as they discovered what worked for them.

"Ah."

It was hard for Imogen to believe that she was actually seeing Constance orgasm above her. Her hair was flowing down her arched back, her chest was heaving and she looked blissfully happy. That sight, along with feeling the perfect amount of pressure right where she wanted it was just what Imogen needed to reach her own peak.

"I do believe you and I are going to have a lot of fun together." Constance was very much enjoying the feeling of being held as they recovered afterwards.

"Yet again you're right. That was amazing, _you_ are amazing. I can tell you right now, as soon as we're ready there are other things I'd like to try. If you're willing that is?"

Constance laughed, happy to allow herself this freedom. "Of course I am and there are also many things I want to try with you. But remember what you said, you want us to be a proper couple. That will have to involve leaving the bedroom at some point."

"Tomorrow my love. From tomorrow we'll go on dates. We'll tell people, then we'll go to dinner, to shows, dancing, weekends away, anything we want. But tonight we are here, naked in your bed and we are going to make the most of it."

"Am I?", Constance asked bashfully.

"Are you what?" Imogen was smiling again as she stroked the long shiny hair.

"Your love."

"You are. I love you Constance."

"And you are mine. I love you too Imogen."

There was no need for Wide Awake potion that night. Neither slept a wink but both felt refreshed and invigorated the next morning.

"Shall we do it straight away?", Imogen beamed at Constance as she dressed in the clothes that had been magically retrieved from her bedroom.

Constance was in a bit of a daze, it did seem rather a shame to be covering such perfection up. "Hmmm? Oh, yes. I think we should."

Imogen stole a final kiss before they left the room. "Don't worry. Neither of us are on bedtime supervision tonight are we? So as soon as possible I will be shedding these clothes and getting straight back into bed with you."

"I will hold you to that. Come on, let's get this over with."

"How do you think she's going to take it?"

They soon had their answer.

"Surprised, I must say I'm surprised." Amelia regarded the nervous looking couple who were sat across the desk from her.

"Headmistress, I do understand but just let me say that if it comes down to choosing the school or Imogen I…."

Amelia held her hand up. "Constance, I said I was surprised, not disapproving. Though Imogen, now I understand what you were trying to tell me. Try and see it from my perspective. Yesterday you were fighting, Imogen was leaving. I take it that's no longer happening?"

A rather meek Imogen shook her head, "No Miss Cackle and I wish to apologise for my behaviour. I was just as in the wrong as Constance. We've forgiven each other, I hope you can do the same."

"You seem to have done more than forgiven each other. But yes, of course I do. So you are in a relationship? Well, I appreciate you telling me. In theory I have no problem with it, but I have to ask based on your past history, if things go wrong.."

"They won't." Constance cut Amelia off. "I can't believe I'm saying this and I know it's early days but what I feel for Imogen, I've never felt for anyone before. I don't want to think of things going wrong. I do not believe they will, but if for some reason they do, you have my word that we will act properly."

"Constance is right Amelia. We are in this for the long haul. It may seem fast to you but these feelings have been there for some time. This feels right to both of us but you are correct to ask the question, we've both given you cause to doubt us and neither of us are silly enough to think we'll never argue again but we're not going to allow our arguments to blow out of proportion, what we've found is too important to us. While we are in the school we will be professional but we do not want our relationship to be a secret from anybody.

Amelia peered over the top of her glasses, "You know there will be gossip?"

Imogen nodded, "We do but we've discussed it. If we are upfront it will be a five minute wonder. If we sneak around it will get out eventually and will make what we are doing seem dirty and wrong. Neither of us want that."

"I understand and for what it's worth I think you're right. How would you like to proceed, do we need to make an announcement?"

Constance snorted, "You and I have both been here for long enough to know that is unnecessary. They will find out and if they ask we will tell them. I think that's fair enough."

Imogen reached over and took the slender hand in hers, "I do too."

Before they left Amelia had a few more things to discuss with them both.

"Do you think you'll have the time now Imogen?"

"Oh yes, I'll need something to do while Constance is busy with the Cauldron Club. I'd be very happy to help the girls out. I might even get to do some dancing, unless I'm not allowed that is?" She winked at the blushing woman in the seat next to her.

"You're in charge, you'll hear nothing from me unless you ask for my opinion."

Amelia chuckled loudly, "My goodness, I'd get that in writing if I were you Imogen. Right, well now we have all that sorted out we'd better crack on with Assembly."

Before they left the room Constance had one more thing to say. "Amelia, I know I'm normally around the school the majority of the time but I wanted to let you know I won't be here this weekend."

"That's fine Constance, Lavinia is on supervision. Do you have something nice planned?"

"Yes, I do. I am taking my girlfriend away for the weekend."

Imogen looked shocked but pleased as Amelia walked ahead of them. "Are you? Where are we going?"

"You'll, oh just a moment. Mildred, a word please."

Mildred automatically checked her shoelaces before turning around, "Yes Miss Hardbroom."

"It has come to my attention that you were treated unfairly yesterday Mildred. I would like to apologise. Also I would also like to say that you and your friends are very welcome to join the Cauldron Club. No initiation required."

Mildred couldn't even try and hide her surprise as she looked at her form mistress. Had HB lost her mind? She glanced at Miss Drill who smiled encouragingly at her. Surely that meant this wasn't a trap?

"Errr, well thank you Miss Hardbroom. I'm not sure it's entirely my thing. We have DOBS now and I do have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on but I'll keep it in mind."

"I understand Mildred, it's an open invitation for you and the other girls."

Imogen was trying not to laugh as she watched Mildred's face, never had she seen anyone look so taken aback. "You'd better run along to assembly Mildred. I'll see you at DOBS later. Don't be late mind, we need to be finished by 7PM. Tell the others."

"Yes Miss Drill. Do you have plans afterwards?"

"I certainly do. See you later."

As Mildred rounded the corner, Imogen took advantage of the empty hallway and the couple of minutes they had before needing to be in the Great Hall. "Well done, I'm very proud of you."

Constance smiled, "Thank you, that makes me happy. I want you to be proud of me."

Imogen wrapped her arms around the taller woman, enjoying the feel of the silky dress Constance was wearing. "I am, I always will be. Now, give me a kiss before we head in there."

It was no hardship for Constance to grant the request. She bent down and touched her lips against Imogen's soft mouth. Both became so caught in the moment that neither realised Mildred had come back to ask Miss Drill if they were meant to meet at five or half past.

 _"_ _Woah."_ The third year stopped dead in her tracks, counting her lucky stars that her teachers were too busy to notice her. _"Extreme. Well that explains the HB personality transplant. Wait 'til Maud hears this."_

Mildred quickly ran back to the hall to tell her best friend, and anyone else who might be interested, before Assembly started.

"So, where are we going this weekend?", Imogen asked as she pulled away reluctantly.

"I have no idea yet. I thought we'd discuss it when you come to my room later. I expect you no later than five past seven. Assuming that is that _I_ am the plan you have for this evening?"

"You are and I can't wait.", Imogen answered as they reached the door to the Great Hall. "So, how long do you reckon before the word is out?"

She pushed the door open. Immediately the chatter stopped while a few dozen heads turned to stare at the two teachers as they walked towards the stage.

"Put it this way, I believe the newspaper advertisement is unnecessary and the school has been spared a rather large phone bill."

"Do you mind?" Imogen hoped she knew the answer.

"Not in the slightest my love. Not in the slightest."

 **A/N And there we have it, I hope you enjoyed my take on this episode. Thank you to everyone who read/ reviewed and favourited, it means a lot.**


End file.
